


安全索

by Divano_Messiah



Series: 有限域 [3]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 关于蹦极。无差。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: 有限域 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916689
Kudos: 6





	安全索

“不，不，不，”尼尔说，“我不确定这是个好主意。”

我们站在约莫有二十三层楼高的露台上，头顶上没有别的东西，对面是单向反光的玻璃。天气晴朗的时候，那些光滑的平面很容易晃着人的眼睛。在戴上护目镜之前，尼尔先偏过了脑袋。他的鼻尖上冒着汗，他的眼睛里写着不确定。“你怎么知道这是安全的？”他质问我。我没有立刻回话，我弯下腰去，捡起暂放在脚边的东西，然后再直起身，开始把安全索绑到他的身上。

展开手臂。腰和背，环过肩膀。主要的承力部位是躯干，一经拉扯就需要迅速分摊开来，以免伤到几根骨头。经过训练的人体会很可靠，但也不是坚不可摧。尼尔站得笔直，他的躯干和四肢都紧绷绷的，他的目光里带着几分怀疑。他没有在看我，他看着露台外的空处。我做得很仔细，我替他绑得很牢，就像把一枚歪掉的图钉小心地拨回原本的位置、再将它按回到已经存在的孔洞里，扎进去，固定下来。我们周围没有任何以逆向形式存在的事物，这只是一次普通的训练，所以我不敢说那种冥冥中的预示感是从何而来的。我并非知悉关于未来的一切，精确到每天每时每刻的每一个细节，那会使得我的人生变作一潭死水，只剩记录下的数字与倒放的影像。不。我知道我只会在必要的时候从未来传回警示，而这并不是一个已经被我捕捉到的时刻。所以这不是确定的现实，只是正在执行的计划。我总归是要确保计划不出差错的。

尼尔抿起了嘴。他的嘴唇很薄，压紧再拉伸作一条线时会叫他的神情显得无奈而委屈。我拍了一下他的后腰，他便乖乖戴好了护目镜。他的手掌将鼻尖上的汗珠擦掉了，他又一次看向露台外边的世界时，我也看不见他的眼睛了。“我不敢说你一点儿事都不会有，”我这才告诉他，“但我能保证至少你身上没留下什么特别严重的后遗症。”尼尔没精打采地应了声好，一脚踩上了露台的边缘。

他似乎还拿不准要以哪种方式来下坠，这和从跳板上弹进泳池、从甲板上落入海中都有很大不同，尽管以防万一我在下方设置了缓冲物，但也很难说那么薄薄的一层东西能对两百多英尺的高空坠落起到多少防护作用。尼尔深呼吸了一次，两次，终于又扭头看向我。“你会陪我一起吗？”他问。

“这次不会。”我对他说，“你第一次尝试，我得在上边看着。万一升降出了什么问题，我得负责把你拉上来。”

他笑起来的时候露出牙齿。他的另一只脚也踏上去时，残余在他脸上的那点儿胆怯已经消失了。我不会在最后一刻拦下他，因为我知道这不会要了他的命，也不会让他摔成半身不遂。或许会有几根骨头向他抱怨，或许他的心率会在一段时间内超出健康安定的范围，或许他会在站回实地时双腿发软、走路也踉踉跄跄，然后拽着我的胳膊向我抱怨。我不是一个特别严厉的教官或同僚，我甚至也不会斥责他的表现太不像样。我们在这方面总会达成一定程度的默契，有人会称其为信赖，而这是一个相当含糊的定义。

他跃出去时展开了手臂，那并不是一个必要动作，但对于初学者来说有助于维持平衡，并保有一点儿聊胜于无的心理安慰。他的身形在我的视野范围内缩小了，像快速远去的、正向飞行的鸥鸟，发出一阵以哪种次序来播放都会显得毫无意义的怪叫。长索被他拽动，转轮卡到了底，尼尔在无底之渊发出高亢的大笑。线绳没有断裂，但辅助设备的确出现了故障——它没能及时反转并将他回收，于是我开始做我预先承诺他的事。

我用双手拉住绳索时，它隔着防滑手套重重摩擦着我的指节与掌心。尼尔的体重不算沉，但落在我手头的分量是另一回事。我猜想他仍然伸展着手臂，一路上升像开始逆行的海鸥。我牵引着他，从一端回到另一端，让这成为无数因果交织间的根基之一。他能克服恐惧，他能学会蹦极，有朝一日这会成为任务的一环，而我已经知晓了那一环位于何处。绳索拉到一半时，我的双手因乏力之外的某个理由抖动了一下，我的动作缓了一拍，逆行的旅程便就这样轻易地止住了。

然后我想，也许我能阻止这倒行的发生，如同阻拦船只回归它必将沉没的港湾。那重量仍然沉甸甸地坠在绳索的另一端，象征着已被注定的过去与未来、或更简单，一条命。倘若时间的进程在此刻被扰乱了，我们会自此身陷混沌之中吗？滑索或许会骤然断裂，我也可能会采取无人能预料到的行动，比如就此松开手去、不再推助前行也不再引导回归。比如跟着尼尔一同多踏出一步去，头也不回地向下坠落。

没有那样的“如果”。我继续拉，直至转轮恢复正常运作。倒行的鸥鸟回到了天空上，刚刚尝试了新鲜事物的年轻人摘下护目镜来，抹掉了前额的汗，踉踉跄跄地跌到了我的身边，用力拽着了我的胳膊。我拍了拍他的后背以示鼓励，而他像个更年轻的孩子那样一头撞进了我的怀里。这倒是我没能预料到的，或许称得上是计划之外的一个小惊喜。

“感觉如何？”我问他。尼尔哼出一声鼻音，脑袋搁在我的肩上多闷了一会儿才慢悠悠地站回立姿。

“我不喜欢。”他说。

“我也不喜欢。”我说，“但有的时候别无选择。”

个头已经高过我的年轻人冲着我皱起了眉头，但他很快理解了我的意思，并重新咧嘴笑了。他的牙齿很白，他的笑容还不似我记忆中那般从容得仿佛胜券在握。“下次你会陪我一起吗？”他问。

我不确定“下回”属于未来还是过去，我想。“我会的。”我说。


End file.
